Do you love me?
by Irikara
Summary: This is just a simple love story between (Male) akito, and kureno. I was rather bored... mleh so be as critical as you want.


Boar, dog, rooster, monkey, dragon, snake, sheep, horse, ox, rat, tiger, rabbit all animals of the zodiac. They are all members of the Sohma family. A family cursed by this very zodiac. 12, progeny of this family, result in the curse. A curse that causes them to turn into the animal there possessed by when embraced by the opposite sex outside of there family.

Akito Sohma lay on the porch outside his room, one leg hanging of the edge, as the other lay placed on to wooden outstretch, just by looking at him you could tell he was rather unhealthy. Pail, skinny, and looked overly fragile despite the fact that he wasn't. As he lay there, Akito watched the bird sit on the tree, the white bird. Why hadn't the bird chosen to visit 'god' today? Why was it so far away? All questions were revolving around the simple bird that enjoyed being in 'gods' presence.

As for the bird, it was probably his best friend. Almost his only friend, unless you counted Kureno, that was. Or maybe he could even count the desperate author otherwise known as the dog; Shigure. Then there was Hatori, but he remained only as his doctor. But all in all, that bird seemed to be the only one that was always there for him. But not today, today 'god' lay alone.

Akito knew it; he was a lonely monster, born for the soul purpose of dying. Even his mother had stated that she would rather be in hell with his father then spend another day with him.

Was it all worth it? Why did he have to be born a Sohma? And out of all of them why was he 'god'? Why couldn't he been part of the zodiac, or maybe just a normal Sohma. But no, he was born as 'god' the core of the curse, the only person who took the full pressure and pain of it.

Akito, he couldn't stand it. How everyone tried to live like it wasn't a problem or how they tried to live happily? How could they? If he had to suffer, shouldn't they listen to him?

"Akito, may I come in?" Kureno asked from the other side of the sliding door.

"Go ahead…" Akito replied stiffly. Lifting his leg up and turning around to the sliding door that would soon be opened.

Kureno slid open the door, and walked into the room, kneeling down on the ground a few meters from where Akito now lay.

"I…was wondering, do you think I could possibly leave the house for awhile?" Kureno asked this in a hopeful matter. Almost fully expecting a flat out no and then accompanied with a simple dismissing jester.

But instead Akito, crawled over to him kneeling in front of the rooster and placing his hands on his face. "Do you really want to leave me that badly Kureno?" Akito asked, moving his face closer to the other mans.

"That-" But his sentence was cut off when Akito fell on him… crying? He was crying. Akito lay there sobbing on the rooster, it wasn't very surprising after you thought about it though. The way Akito lived, and what he put himself through…

Kureno placed his hand on the younger boys back, allowing him to cry on him. Kureno wrapped his arms carefully around Akito's frail body pulling him in closer. This wasn't the first time he had done so. Come to think about it, it probably wouldn't be the last. Akito put himself through so much; even though he did hurt others…he was hurting himself as he did it.

Though he may not notice it, Akito hurt himself a large amount. It was obvious that he did care about the family; he just had a different way of showing it, and different way with coping with his pain.

"I-I really, d-don't want to die…………..w-why c-can't I be normal?" He asked between deep breaths attempting to calm down. But not doing all that well, in the certain attempt.

"Just because you're not normal, doesn't change the fact that people do love you. And would care if you died, even if you know you have to die, shouldn't you try living life to your fullest? Akito we well cry, when your not here anymore." Kureno told him, running his hand down his back in a rather comforting way. He was finding it rather hard, to figure out what to say to Akito in this situation. It was true he wasn't normal nobody in this family was, and It seemed that fact took a toll on everyone.

"Y-you love m-me right?" Akito asked him, looking up into the roosters eyes.

"Of course I do…." Kureno replied, taking his arms off Akito's waist and bringing them to his face to whip away his tears.

"Promise you'll Always love me?" He asked, as for wanting a confirmation.

"I'll always love you…Akito" Kureno said simply, leaning down and kissing the dark haired boy. In his way of showing, that he would always be there for him.


End file.
